The invention relates to a dynamo-electric machine comprising a self-supporting housing that has a laminated core section.
A plurality of motor concepts exists for air and water cooling, for attaching the terminal box, for the arrangement of bearings and also for a concrete embodiment of the cooling of a dynamo-electric machine. Air cooling of a dynamo-electric machine is thus known from EP 0 387 743 A1. DE 197 42 255 C1 describes a three-phase machine without a casing having cooling pipes arranged in parallel with the axis in a stator laminated core. Furthermore, liquid-cooled electric machines are also known for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,642 A and DE 91 12 631 U1, wherein diversion pieces and inlet and outlet connecting pieces are cast into the bearing shields. An electric machine without a casing is also known from AT 170 766, the sheets of which have cooling and foot projections.
Electric machines without a casing have a lack of rigidity of the laminated core and are provided with pot bearing shields for mounting the shaft, said pot bearing shields being comparatively complicated to produce and thus comparatively expensive.
Dynamo-electric machines with casings result in an enlargement of the active part, since, inter alia, the cooling is not provided to the same degree as in a dynamo-electric machine without a casing.